poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan watches the Ladyblog/The mirror room chase
This is how Ryan watches the Ladyblog and the mirror room chase goes in The Pharaoh (CTaRAoMToLaCN). Marrinette's place. Ryan watches a video Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. noises Huh? What is that? flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. runs over and picks up the book Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa! pauses the video Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I know what that is a history book belonged to Ladybug. Rikki: I know. Hey, will you tell the story of Monster High: 13 Wishes but in your own way? Spikewave: A story? I hope we can have some Ever After High characters in that story. Sidecord: Shush. Ryan F-Freeman: This story begins a long long time ago. In a freaky and fabulous place. Cogi, the genie of the lantern, was racing to stop his shadow brother, Ryan "Whisp" Grant, from doing a great evil. pulls a screen down himself grabs Francesco Bernoulli by the bumper and runs as Francesco drives Cogi Grant: panting Hurry, Francesco! We have to get you to the mirror room before he finds you! appears Ryan "Whisp" Grant: Cogi. My brother. Cogi Grant: gasps He's found us! Hurry! Ryan "Whisp" Grant: You have something of mine. Cogi Grant: Whisp, leave Francesco alone! Francesco Bernoulli: Ugh, hello? Who-a is this friend-a of Francesco talking to? Cogi Grant: Quickly! In here. drags him to the mirror. Ryan follows Ryan "Whisp" Grant: The finder of the lantern has one wish left and he will wish the Shadow Genie Prince all POWERFUL! Francesco Bernoulli: Wish the Shadow Genie Prince all powerful. Wait. Why did-a Francesco just-a think of that? Cogi Grant: You must resist! The wish is yours to make! Whisp's influence over you has grown to strong! Alchemist Prime's magic mirror will show you who you truly are! picks it up. Ryan slithers under the door Ryan "Whisp" Grant: Too late, brother! His thoughts are mine! And so is his wish! Francesco Bernoulli: Grant all the power to the Shadow Genie... Cogi Grant: Francesco! Do not be influenced. Gasps eclipse happens and Ryan grows legs Ryan "Whisp" Grant: The eclipse makes me REAL!! And then the wish will make it last FOREVER!! Cogi Grant: No! towards Francesco with the mirror Ryan "Whisp" Grant: Quickly! Wish all power to the Shadow Genie Prince! Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco wish all.... Cogi Grant: NO! the mirror to Francesco's face Ryan "Whisp" Grant: What? Francesco Bernoulli: out of his trance Whoa. mirror shatters, the eclipse finishes and Ryan turns back into a shadow Ryan "Whisp" Grant: No! All the power... Cogi Grant: The eclipse is over. The danger's passed. Wish for something. Anything. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco wish all... shouting THIS WOULD GO AWAY!!! Ryan "Whisp" Grant: What!? NO!!! Cogi Grant: As you wish! claps his hands and the wish comes true Ryan "Whisp" Grant: No! It cannot be! Going back in the lantern! and he gets sucked into the lantern thirteen broken mirror shards follow. Francesco looks at Cogi Cogi Grant: Goodbye, Francesco. goes back into the lantern and Francesco wakes up Francesco Bernoulli: Where is Francesco? Is it too late to wish for Bertram to be Sunset's bodyguard? drives off Ryan F-Freeman: narrating And so the lantern was lost in the sands of time. screen changes to Ryan Spikewave: Until someone looks for it. nods and looks at a photo of Cleo D'Nile Rikki: Who is that girl, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Cleo De Nile, Rikki. A friend from Monster High. sighs I really miss Rianna when she becomes a geinie since Howleen wish for her and Whisp to become the new genies. goes downstairs and sees Marinette Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Marinette. Marinette: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know something. I saw on the Ladyblog that Alya wonder who that history book belong to. Marinette: I think so, Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And I guess Ernie would be on a museum tour. Rikki: Who is Ernie? Ryan F-Freeman: A friend from the Underground Ernie world. Rikki: Cool. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes